makas transformation?
by inuyashaloverxxxx
Summary: its when maka has a problem with lightning making her change slightly, I wonder what will happen next..
1. Chapter 1

**hey another soul eater story because the other one is the one with me in it so I'm gonna make one for maka and soul ^_^ so enjoy**

**soul: huh predictable**

**me: . WHAT!**

**soul: (walks back, behind maka)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own soul eater or any of the characters**

* * *

chapter 1: just a normal day?

maka lay restless in her bed as the pouring rain hit Her window 'god can this night be anymore worse' she pulled the covers over her head when lightning struck her bedroom "GAAAAAHHHHH!" she threw herself under her bed as the door flew open "maka where are you?" Makas trembling body was hid under her bed as her eyes were open, scared out if her mind. Soul looked under the bed to see her face being covered by her hands while shaking "maka come here" He grabbed her arms to pull her out from under the bed as another stroke of lightning struck her bedroom "AHHH!" She flew herself into souls arms, gripping him like there's no day tomorrow.

"maka?, whats wrong?" She held on for dear life as she dug her head in souls neck making him blush slightly, he pulled her back to see her blood shot eyes with a hint of fear, he pulled her in for a loving hug "shhhh, it's okay maka I think it's gone" she calmed down in his arms and realised he situation she flew up into the air onto her bed "s-sorry soul I, I didn't mean to wake you up this late" she hung her head low, soul just laughed.

"your afraid of lightning, after so many creatures, spiders,monsters your afraid of That you've gotta-"

"MAKA-CHOP!" She smacked a book onto his head making a book like dent in his head "d-do you mind, not cool man!" She laughed and put the book down when another clash of lightning came "AHHHHH!" She hid herself in her closet as she held her knees up to her face wishing the lightning would disappear "...maka 'this is going to be so uncool' I'm sorry, will you come out please ill hold you till they go away" makas head shot up as she heard those words 'hold me?,Till they go away?, where's soul gone?' She was about to open the closet doors when soul opened them up seeing her arms stretched out.

"maka, come here" She stood up to get out of the closet as soul held her tightly not letting go "don't worry I'll hold you till the disappear, I promise" she hugged him around his waist as she leant up to whisper in his ear "where's soul gone eh?" He chucked and whispered in makas ear making her blush "still here" he picked maka up bridal style and put her on her bed and stroked her hair making her fall asleep slowly "thanks soul,your a great help" soul smiled and stayed with her till she was fast asleep and went to his own room to crash onto his bed 'makas afraid of lightning, we'll that's new but...the way I held her was uncool' he fell asleep for the night.

* * *

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* * *

In the morning

maka woke up to look at the clock (6:00) 'well that isn't bad, accept I slept pretty late last night, she immediately blushed "oh my death" she woke up and went to the bathroom 'ive got 2 Hours to get to school I may as we'll have a shower' she shook her head to get last night to go it was too much to even believe that soul would be so kind to her even be so caring too. She got something different to wear and some underwear out and lay them on her bed to walk into the bathroom Have a nice long shower.

Meanwhile with soul

soul woke up hearing the sound of movement from outside 'makas awake, this early?!' He propped himself up on his arms and searched for the usual clothes he throws on to walk to the kitchen to make some pancakes for him and maka for breakfast 'She does take long to shower don't she,I'll go and ask if she's done I need to go' I left the pancakes to cook for a bit and walked over to the bathroom door "maka how long are you going to be i need to go" I heard splashing, a few snaps of plastic and a sudden thud "MAKA!" I opened the door to see maka laying on the bottom of the tub with the curtain covering her body.

"maka are you okay?" Maka lifted her hand to punch his face "you scared the living day lives out of me!" She stood up to turn the shower of and to get out of the bath "YOU IDIOT!" soul lifted himself up "will you stop screaming book wooooooooooooooooooooo" the word worm was carried on till maka saw souls nose bleed and to see his face flush pure red as he was looking downwards "PERVERT!" She smacked her book onto his head and threw a towel on to run out of the bathroom to her bedroom to slam the door hard leaving soul passed out on the floor he shot up to realise the pancakes.

he ran to the kitchen just in time to flip the pancake over to cook the other side he sighed relieved they didn't burn 'huh, tiny-tits got in a bad mood today' soul sat on the edge of the counter and smacked his hand onto his head 'god I've pissed her off big time, but I couldn't help but stare as her soft smooth,perfect, body, I guess she isn't tiny-tits no more shes all grown up now' It was true it has been 3 years since maka and soul met meaning they are both 16 years old, maka has grown most out of a 2 to a 3 cup meaning She is quite big for a 16 year old girl to have.

soul blushed madly as her body still came into his head 'w-what am I thinking she's my miester, and my friend, grrr so uncool' soul heard the door click open as maka came in the kitchen with her nose up high "hmmmmmm who's making pancakes at 7:00" she put a look on her face that made souls nose bleed slightly, as her outfit was a little 'showy' in his opinion but very sexy.

'omg just think of what the guys at school will think of her new change...'

* * *

**we'll well we'll I guess this is knew thank you so much for reading pleae don't forget to review somewhere in these chapters I might ask for some of your ideas for the next chapters .**


	2. Chapter 2

**welcome back to soul eater, makas new change and as I said I don't own soul eater **

**A/N: the next chapter I'll ask for your ideas since I'm still new to this so, I'll be out if ideas the next chapter so make sure you review please ^_^ thanks**

* * *

maka and soul headed their way to the DWMA, as some friends of theirs were seen just over the road "HEY GUYS!" Maka called out as the the five of them spun their heads they were black*star, tsubaki, kid,liz and patty who were also walking to school they all looked shocked if you ask me "maka?..." Maka smiled and waved as soul was next to her with his hands casually in his pockets like the usual.

"hey maka how's it goin, did you have a great summer?" Tsubaki said as she came running over to give her a hug "yeah, I went everywhere man!" The boys just stood there as black*star came over frowning "hmmmmmmmmmmm maka what happened did you finally grow up" he smirked as "MAKA-CHOP!" Black*star lay twitching as his head was bleeding a fountain.

"keh, bastard!" Maka walked away as once again it rained slightly as black clouds came over "why is it that when we walk to school it has to have shitty weather, god it's idioti-" "CLASH BANG!" Thunder came roaring from yesterday "GAHHHHHH!" Maka ran under a shelter as she tryed to cover her ears.

"ahahahahahaha maka, afraid of lightning what a riot ahahahahahaha" black*star just jumped over laughing his guts out as another stroke of lightning came "Ahhhh, go away" while black*star and the others were laughing slightly too soul walked over to cover her ears with his earphones and to pick her up bridal style! the guys stopped laughing "don't you even think laughing will help her she's afraid of lightning she's so afraid she can't even move, how would you feel if you were in makas place" soul said in a coolish way.

meanwhile maka was blushing as she was trembling is his grasp still seeing the thunder clash from above, this time it was a big one that she can hear "s-soul can we get...indoors please!" Sou looked down to see her terrified face "maka..." Soul ran to the DWMA the others followed as soul sheltered maka as much as possible "I'm sorry soul" the guys called out to him as he was still worrying over maka.

they got inside eventually so Soul took maka to class still with her in his arms, he didn't care of what the others would think he's gonna hold maka until the thunder goes away. He opened the doors with his foot as countless pairs of eyes stared down at him smirking "soul whats this you can't do this in here" soul got angry "IM HELPING HER SHES AFRAID OF LIGHTING SIR AND I DONT GIVE A FLYING FUCK ABOUT WHAT YOU ALL THINK IM HOLDING HER UNTIL THIS WEATHER STOPS!" Maka was awake as she was blushing madly.

sir came over to take the earphones off and to take her out of souls arms with out hesitation to sit her down to her seat "and I don't care if she is afraid she need to get educated no matter what" souls blood boiled as he went to sit next to maka who was holding her hands over her ears wishing there will not be another clash of lightening, the class just smirked as they looked down at her "CLASH, BANG!" "GAAAAAHHHH!" she hid herself underneath her desk as soul picked her up and sat her on his lap covering her ears with his earphones again not even caring if mr stein would see, he did see but left it.

"maka calm down it's not gonna hurt you trust me it's not" soul put his hand on her shoulder, maka heard what he said as she looked up to see the class laughing 'that's it I've had enough' she grew angry as she growled making soul look at her "maka?" She took his earphones off as she stood up on the desk looking directly at the class she said in a demonic voice "GO ON LAUGH AT ME JUST DONT FLINCH WHEN I SLAUGHTER YOU ALL TO DEATH!"The class went silent as maka sat back down, congratulating herself.

Soul just looked at her with shock, happy he smiled at her when no more clashes of thunder cMe down and the sky started to clear up as the lesson ended, maka was still not in her usual happy mood now she was right pissed. Her, soul and the guys walked out the doors with her feeling guilty but black*star made a huge mistake when he sniggered silently and blurted out.

"maka, the great not scared of monsters death and creatures but thunder that's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard she must be a weakling compared to me now" maka stopped as the came of the last step on the stairs, she stopped making the group stop "maka calm down he didn't mean it" tsubaki called out to her but before she could hit black*star he laughd out again.

"black*star you sure are dumb arnt you ,you have no idea of how strong I really am-" she flared up as she turned around with deep blood red eyes as she shook the students from all around them listening intensely to their argument "COMPARED TO THE LIKES OF YOU!" She walked on as soul stopped her by holding her shoulders "maka calm down, don't do anything I wouldn't do" she swiped his hand away and heard a slight laugh once again by black*star "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She clenched a fist and punched it onto the floor making a deep hole in the floor.

the air went silent as maka crouched to the floor with her hand still in the floor, she let her head hang as her shoulders shook a big punch was heard from behind her as soul had punched black*star In the face as hard as he could making black*star realise it wasn't that funny after all a little gasp was heard as they all look to maka "this isn't good" kid called out

"why" soul looked over to him

"her anger is rising rapidly we need to calm her down before she breaks any thing else or else she'll be so angry she could destroy the world" the guys gasped as soul gave maka the eyes "wait she's..." Liz looked directly at makas flailing body

"shut up...leave me alone...I have had enough of you black*star you don't realise how much being afraid of lightning I am, yeah I'm afraid so what everyone has a weakness and I bet you have one too" makas voice hesitated as she carried on "but just you watch I'll prove I'm not a weakling, I already let soul get hurt once by cron a when I wasnt strong enough to defend myself and since then I've never Been any help to you all I'm just a human Meister who interfered with souls life promising him to make him a death scythe and yet" she pulled her hand out from all the rubble with blood dripping down

"maka?.." Soul looked at her with sympathy as the guys looked up to see her tears stained face "I let the one I cared most for almost die because of my own safety that I could not even keep...I-I-Im sorry s-soul I know you'll f-" a wave of air came past as her face came to clothing and warmth as she was hugged softly but passionately, a hand made its way to her hair as her tears stained the persons jacket.

"maka don't say that, it was my fault for standing in front of you and I don't want anyone else but you-" 's-soul w-w-what the' "soul" maka leaped up to hug him "soul are you you because I've never seen this part of you before" kid said out loud before the guys all looked to think the same thing.

"what?, can't I at least give my meister a hug" they all frowned at maka squinted her eyes as her vision went blurry, she parted away as she made her way home "maka are you alright...YOUR HAND!" Tsubaki called out to her and she held her hand over her mouth, blood dripped down her fingers as she did punch the floor before "I'm alright okay,...I...m" maka turned her head to feel a wave of tiredness heave over her as she fainted on the floor

"MAKA!" Soul caught her before she hit the floor, he rushed her to the infirmary while holding her tightly as he was worried sick, not knowing what's gonna happen next 'this is not cool maka, be cool and not DIE ON ME!' He ran to stein holding maka limply in his arms.

"STEIN YOU BETTER HELP HER NOW!" Stein grabbed maka from his hands and opened the door to the infirmary and looked at the guys who just caught up with him "you guys wait here I'll tell you to come in when told, got it!" They all nodded while soul kept his head low so did black*star "soul, man I'm really sor-" soul grabbed the cuff of his neck while pinning Black*star to the wall "D-don't you d-d-dare say y-your sorry when you r-really aint man, what you did was not cool, NOT COOL AT ALL!" Soul stared up at black*star seeing his face was full of shock as soon as soul looked up to him "s-soul?!"

* * *

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 3days later oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

maka stirred and spun as she leant on her fist she hurt earlier "ow" she said ever so quietly she squinted her eyes and opened them to look at her fist 'huh, I guess I took that blow too rough, soul must be worried' we'll speaking of soul he was sitting next to her bed on a chair fast asleep 'hmm?, why is soul the only one here?' She sat up so quiet so she wouldn't wake up soul.

she beather in as she saw her fist wrapped up in bandages seeing the purple colour fade into her skin "god dammit" she slapped her hand over her mouth, did she wake soul up?, she looked to her left to see soul still out of it, so she swung her head back to lie back onto her pillows thinking about her out burst in the playground before, when black*star tossed her off about her being afraid of lightning she sighed 'I guess I did take the reaction too far, I wonder how soul been taking it' she felt tiredness fall upon her as she fell asleep, she heard the infirmary doors swing open so she stayed quiet and listened as she heard soul yawn "guys...what are you doing in here she's still out, your just wasting your time" she frowned "soul even so she's our friend too we all know you care for her more than us but" 'wait he cares for me more' "we have every right to come and visit her since she was out for a couple of days" tsubaki finishes 'WHAT I WAS OUT FOR THREE DAYS!' her mind screamed at her, she was going to wake up now.

"I don't care just get out she's asleep". "SHES OUR FRIEND SOUL, WE'll STAY HERE FOR AS LONG AS WE-!" Liz stopped as they heard the bed squeak to see maka laying sat up on her bed "guys will you stop arguing I'm trying to rest here" soul walked up close to maka making her wonder "maka" soul hugged her dearly and softly making the brunettes eyes widen and to make maka blush slightly "maka don't you ever dare do that to me again...I thought I lost you" maka felt her blush disappear As she hugged soul back "im sorry" the door once again opened, the guys turned to see stein.

"maka do you think youll be alright for now, and you might need something to eat" makas eyes swoon as she heard the word food as her stomach rumble "yes Ill be fine and ooooooo i feel like bacon with eggs" soul let go of her and went out of the door 'where did he go?' "So maka are you alright how's your fist" kid asked as patty copied in a babyish way "fine fine, the pain is dying away but yeah I feel great" tsubaki gave me a hug and went out side to grab somebody from behind the door.

she pulled black*star in and shucked him towards me while pointing towards my direction, black*star sighed "I'm...sorry...for my ...actions earlier maka I was foolish to take the mik out of you, can you accept this apology of your old friend" it was true he and maka were friends long before she met the others so black*star knew more about her than soul even though she was with soul 24/7, 24 hours of the day and still black*star knew more about her more than anyone "It's okay".

soul came back with food for maka "s-soul you really didn't h-have to do this you know" he pushed the food towards her while blushing slightly "No 'this is the most uncoolest thing ever!' Your hungry and you said you would like this so...I decided...idecidedtofulfilyourwish!" he held his head away looking out of the window while makas head was turned to the side, while smiling "well... Thanks soul I appreciate your concern" she lightly took the food off of him, grabbed the fork and started eating while 'hmmmm' ing to the taste,

soul looked at her and smiled back and threw his hands into his pockets "well we better give maka some rest" liz called out while walking with kid and patty out of the door, so did tsubaki and black*star as soon as she gave maka another hug leaving her and soul alone. Maka had only just finished her food and lay her back against the headboard with the pillow behind her back while holding her injured hand "maka I'm sorry" maka turned her head "for what"

"I didnt do anything to stop you from breaking your hand" soul had his head down as maka pulled her injured hand out to softly caress souls face making his face flush tomato red "m-maka"..."soul..its okay I took it too far, I guess I should be the one to blame for this," she put the other hand on souls shoulder him on and leant in to kiss him on the cheek 'huh?' Soul touched the place where she had just kissed him with his Index and middle finger and blushed slightly.

"and anyway I'll be out soon so don't you worry about me!" Maka winked while throwing a thumbs up to him smiling making him smile too 'even in the most worst of times she can still smile'

* * *

**wow talk about over written, anyway I've put a little more effort into this okay so I hope you review cuz if you have then this was all worth it guys PEACE! ^~^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I heard that it says complete, I'm sorry I'm still new to this so I'll be a beginner at the moment but I'm sorry '-' but at least I, carrying on the story ain't i**

* * *

at the infirmary

maka was on the veranda looking into the horizon thinking through about what she felt that day she hurt her hand 'I felt so much power, I felt like I could rip a thick piece of metal clean in half without breaking a sweat, but still making that ouch sure did some damage to my hand' she looked down at her now healed hand and clenched it like it was brand new.

maka sat on the ledge swinging Her legs over the ledge and lifted her head up feeling the wind brush through her brunette hair, feeling free she let her arms go 'now this is what I call relaxation' she however didn't hear the footsteps of a certain someone until they wrapped their arms around her small fragile waist "kyaa!" Maka jumped out of her skin to only see it was only tsubaki playing around 'GOD DAMMIT TSUBAKI I THOUGHT YOU WERE SOUL AT ONE POINT, ...wait what!'

makas pov

tsubaki laughed as she saw my face flushed red "oh my god...OYU TOTALLY THOUGHT I WAS SOUL DIDNT YOU!?" my voice broke as I looked away stuttering "n-no I d-d-didn't tsubaki,... Not at a-all, anyway what're you doing here" she stood beside me and layer her face in her hands "prof stein thinks your fully healed now and he sent me to get you" I sigh as I jumped onto the ledge "hey m-maka be careful, he told me to get you alive ya know" I laugh as I turn to her and smiled

"I'm fine really you know I cant go through one day without starting a fight" tsubaki giggles as she pulled my hand taking us to class about dissecting yet another animal but I abnormally kept liking the way the flesh was torn and the way the blood poured out it made me feel calm "maka?" Souls voice broke me out of my trance as I shook my head to look at him "yeah what's up" he instantly blushed and rubbed the back of his head, regaining his blush once again "nothing it's just you never looked to locked into the animal" I frown 'yeah I thought so myself' I smile "we'll thanks for being concerned but I. Okay no need to worry" I put my hand on his cheek to reasrure him

he then looked up blushing he stuttered his breath as he tryed to change the subject "w-we'll hmmm, er oh yeah how come youve never cried ever since you joined into this school" **(yeah I'm not gonna say she has okay deal with it)** I was taken back by the question but I smiled sadly "we'll I only cried once but that's not for people to see, I never cried ever since I was a child, I just think there's no point to crying" soul gave up and went back to work.

after class

i walked outside feeling the soft touch of the wind once again as i stretched and turned to see soul and the gang "so what do you guys wanna do Since it's the weekend" kid walked off without saying a word "er h-hey don't just walk off kid" he shrugged and carried on "ill se you back at school maka" liz called out "yeah we need to study for the text coming up on Monday don't we star" star just gave us his cheesy smile and walked done the road leaving me and soul alone, I blushed 'did they plan this or something' I stared at soul seeing his hands in his pockets like the usual, I saw him walk on as I gave up and followed him after to only then feel pain like i felt fot the last few days, I held my head and crouched on the floor feeling it get worse.

"maka!" Soul came running over to only let me put my hand on his chest where the scar was, it has been over 2 weeks since that incident happened with crona and I was still feeling bad and helpless cause I know it happened because I was to weak to help him out "soul I'm sorry" soul gripped my wrist tightly as he held both of my hands in one of his and got the other to lift my chin up.

"maka are you still feeling guilty about the scar!" I pried my hands out of his and walked "yeah I'm sorry for that" he ran after me and put a hand on my shoulder 'no way am I letting him see my tears not this time' I looked to him "maka it wasn't your fault, either way you or me could of gotten hurt, if it was you your body would not have bern able to cope with the pain, YOU COULD OF DIED!" Now soul was gripping both of my shoulders with his hands, now I got angry "leave me alone" I ran off to our house with soul on my trail running after me

i opened the door to only let soul in too, I ran to my bedroom only to not have enough time to close the door "did you hear what I said soul...LEAVE ME AL-" soul pinned me down into the bed to pin both of my hands above my head to this time I would Not be able to get out of 'soul what are you doing now'

"... soul let me go" I turned my head away

"no...I want to know what's wrong, ever since I got hurt you always looked happy but I know you fel really bad about it, but seriously maka...GET OVER IT!"

"Shut up..." I clenched my eyes together 'he still doesn't know'

"what..." He pushed my hands further down into the pillow making me vulnerable, I could not move my hands nor could I get up "TELL ME NOW!"

"..." I took a deep breath while looking towards soul, his eyes instantly softened "SHUT UP, YOU STILL DONT EVEN CARE, WHEN YOU STOOD INFRONT OF ME YOU PROTECTED ME BUT DID YOU STOP TO THINK EHAT WOULD OF HAPPENED IT YOU DIDNT SURVIVE!" Soul stared in shock "DID YOU STOP TO THINK HOW I WOULD OF FELT IF YOU DIDNT COME BACK TO ME!" he was about to open his mouth to answer "DID YOU STOP TO THINK JOW I WOULD OF FELT IF I LOST THE ONLY FRIEND WHO I CARED FOR SO MUCH, THE ONE WHO STAYED WITH ME, the one who makes me happy, smile and laugh" soul saw my bangs cover my eyes as he loosened my hands but not letting go off them

"the only one who can make me feel like this, when were alone" my voice softened as I felt my eyes fill up with water but I didn't let them fall, I kept them in "maka?, I'm..." Soul let go of my hands and leant in to hug me making my eyes widen "I'm sorry...i went a bit too far that time...I'm sorry for doing what I did I never thought you would of felt that way if I did die"

"Why wouldn't I" he leant up to look me deep in the eyes "your my partner and my scythe" I pulled out a cheesy smile as I put my thumbs up "but" soul frowned "but what" I blushed madly "but can we get out of this position if Blair were to come in I suspect she'd have a thought" soul looked away to blush and to stand up pulling my hand up aswell, I got pulled by his hand and was crushed into a bear hug "s-soul" he dug his head into my neck "s...soul" his breath tickled my neck as I tilted my head giving him more room 'what am I doing?, he's my weapon, why am I letting him do this?' I feel my legs go weak as soul held me up kissing my neck softly "maka..." I moaned again

"s-soul...I-" al of a sufpdden the doors swing open to Blair coming In "HEYYY...what are you guys doin in here ey" she gave us a smirk making me and soul breaks away while sighing putting his hands in his pockets "and when did you get back" she smiles brightly

"soon enough soulie" 'SOULIE, no Blair your not having him...WHAT AM I SAYING!' I sat on my bed feeling the pain from earlier on I shrugged it off I didn't want soul to worry again, he looked as if he could cry from. E breaking my hand 'what hed never cry' I stood up and walked to the living room "maka are you okay?" I turned around to smile and to wink "I'll be fine" soul blushed as I laughed walking into the living room

I lay on the couch watching tv "Blair had just went out" soul came in leaning against the wall with his head low "K" I felt my eyes shut as I fell into a deep sleep ' what In The hell happened just before Blair came in, he was kissing my...' I blushed in my sleep

why am I so nervous of that thought

* * *

**a bit of inimate moment then, well I hoped you liked it ^_^ if this is too short just tell me guys..PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys I'm back, and are you ready for more ^_^ **

**i don't own soul eater...unfortunately**

* * *

it was a bright morning as maka yawned feeling warmth all around her, she opened her eyes to appear in her bedroom. She looked out of the window to see the sun shine hotly as maka stretched. she looked to the side to see soul beside her bed asleep 'what in the-' soul yawned as his head fall to her side making her see his calm expression.

'he actually looks kinda cute...here I go again making these comments..what the hell is happening to me all of a sudden' maka rose from her bed to crouch I front of soul to softly caress his face accidentally waking him up "hmmm...maka?" Maka pulled her hand away blushing "er I erm sorry, about what happened yesterday" Soul frowned but then blushed too as he remembered "y-yeah that I-I don't know what came over me...s-sorry" maka smiled as she left her room to turn on the shower to shout to soul "HEY SOUL YOU NEED A WASH!" A small groan was heard from his bedroom as his picked out a t-shirt with the word ROCK in red and a pair of jeans which were grey with a red side line to it. And came out of his bedroom seeing maka making breakfast in the kitchen.

soul went in and stripped, going into the hot 'but not too hot' shower and lean against the wall 'what happened yesterday, she leant her neck to the side...so she liked it' soul smirked as he then saddened and quietly said "as if she would like someone like me" 'WAIT...I LIKE MAKA?!' Soul slapped his wet hand again this head as he sighed

"soul breakfasts ready!" There was no reply, so she screamed a little louder "SOUL BREAKFASTS READY!" Still no reply, maka set down the pancakes on the table as she went into the bathroom 'I'm sorry for doing this soul but I have to' maka opened the door to come to soul out of the shower in a towel "soul" soul turned around.

"soul breakfasts re-AHHHHH!" Maka slipped in the wet floor as she went walking towards soul, luckily soul catches her, It ended up slipping too and before you knew it soul was looking down at maka blushing madly and so was maka "s-soul, er, s-s-sorry" he got off of her as he sat next to her "sorry it was my fault,

"no it wasn't, if I hadn't of slipped" a hand rested on makas shoulder, "we'll whoevers fault it is I forgive you" maka smiled "I forgive you too" maka stood up and sighed 'as if soul would ever like someone like me' "anyway before I fell I was saying that breakfast is ready" soul nodded as he stood up too revealing the scar.

makas face saddened as she reached out to touch his scar again caressing it with care "maka?" Soul pulled maka in for another hug before remembering what happened yesterday, making him instantly blush "soul please" soul looked down at her eyes full with uncertainty "hmm?" Soul was pulled by his head to be given a kiss in the cheek "thanks for being here for me and for putting your life before mine, I hope you will become the ultimate scythe you'd hope to be" soul blushed madder 'if that's even possible' but then smiled 'if you'd ever see that!' And lifted her chin up "it doesn't matter weather I become the ultimate scythe as long as were together" now it was makas turn to blush and hit him on the head "s-shut up don't say daft things" she looked away but souls hand was gripped on he chin forcing her to look at him, she clenched her eyes.

soul leant in To whisper "giving me an invitation are we" her eyes shot open "NO OF COURSE NOT-" noW Her and souls face were inches apart, soul leant in to close that space "soul what-" soul was looking at her with lust "maka" he said huskily until a voice was heard "GOOD MORNING MAKA AND SOUL!" they turned to see lord death in the mirror blushing slightly himself Soul and maka pulled away from each other "What is it lord death"

"another terror has happened and since you two are already awake Im asking for you to do it please" lord death gave the puppy eyes 'even though you can't even see his eyes XD' soul gave in and went to his clothes to put them on To grab maka to walk to school hand in hand.

* * *

**at the DWMA**

* * *

they eventually got there to see lord death, Sid, and spirit "OH MY BABY GIRL NOW ARE YOU ON THIS FINE-" maka, maka chopped him to knock him out "idiot" soul says quietly. Lord death floats towards maka and soul and shows them a map "there's someone using the people as punch bags and I want you two to sort it out because the man there doesn't know a child scent so if you two go in it'll give you an advantage to kill the Kishin before he murders any other innocent people, sorry to stop your free weekend but you two are the only people I can ask" soul and maka look at each other smirking "you wanna go!"

"Bring it on...we'll go lord death" lord death smiles as he opens a portal to just outside of the town "go on I'll keep this open for only 4 hours no more" soul nodded as he turned onto a death scythe as maka caught him and ran into the portal.

"do well maka" maka ran behind a wall and looked through the hole seeing the scene of a woman getting punched senseless "soul, we need to do something now!" Maka whispered loudly as soul looked back through his scythe form "I know just attack when an opening comes" maka nodded as the woman was let go so she jumped upwards swiping her sword down killing a dog demon and a lizard demon "KISHIIIIIIN!" maka screamed as her scythe collided with his arm "what!" He pushed his arm sending electrical fuses though her body "GAH!" maka flew backwards as she weakly held onto soul "he's different"

"MAKA DONT PUSH YOURSELF!" Maka held on tightly as he muscles tightened up causing her pain, she clenched her eyes shut 'I'm going to get stronger so I'm able to protect my own weapon...soul I'll become stronger!' Maka grabbed soul for the last time before smirking "soul resonance?" Soul smiled "yeah let's"

maka and souls focused as maka and soul shouted at the same time "LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE!" Their souls connected turning soul into a purple, shiny looking scythe **(sorry don't know how to describe it)** "GENIE HUNTER!" Maka ran until she felt her muscles in her arms tear "**GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" **maka screamed a high pitched scream,nearly dropping soul, she cut the kishin in half as the orange soul came out.

maka stood still as soul turned himself back into a human and ate the soul "great job maka" soul casually said before she realised that she can't move her arms at all, she hid it as she walked back to the portal with soul and walked in, the portal shutting behind them "AWESOME guys, well done" maka nodded as her head felt light.

"no...problem" soul turned around to run over "maka, are you alright!" He held maka by the shoulders as she fell backwards "maka!" Soul caught her as lord death came over "she must of hit his spot where her muscles frozen but she moved them ripping her muscles...no one knows if she'll be able to use them again...soul?" Soul was looking at maka

"maka, you idiot...I could of helped you...but you didn't let me and Now...NOW YOUR ALL MESSED UP!" Soul had his eyes clenched "what. The possibility that shell heal" spirit asked as lord death sighed "the possibility is unlikely, she has 30% percent chance shell use them again" souls eyes widen as he moaned, he followed as maka was took to the imfirmary.

* * *

**yeah I know you guys want to know what happens but I'll make it up to you PEACE**


End file.
